Hot for Teacher
by Cool Burn
Summary: From all the guys in his group of friends, Yosuke Hanamura would describe himself as the normal one. He was the typical male teenager. Of course, that meant he'd often have views that conflicted with those of his friends. One of them being that when your attractive teacher offers herself to you while you stay in the Amagi Inn, you're supposed to say yes, dammit!


**A/N: So, I can't be the only one who never really understood why all the boys ran away from Ms. Kashiwagi while she basically offered her body to four teenage boys when they all stayed at the Amagi Inn? Especially Yosuke, who I've always seen as a prime example of a generic teenage boy, should've jumped at the opportunity. I mean, I know Hanako was there, which admittedly would've made things awkward, but they could have just kicked her out. Anyway, here's how I think that night should've gone.**

 **Sorry about the story's title by the way. It's almost criminally unoriginal.**

 **If you like this fic, make sure to favorite and/or review. It motivates me immensely! Constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Megami Tensei franchise, nor do I make any money from this fic.**

 **Warning: sexual content**

* * *

 **Hot for Teacher**

 _What was he even doing?_ Yosuke Hanamura walked the dark, empty corridors of the Amagi Inn – the 'pride of Inaba' – with hesitance in his steps. He ran his hand through his hair. Already, he could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Doubt plastered his features. Was he really going to go through with this? Would he really stoop so low and give in to such an offer?

Earlier this evening, Yosuke and his friends had come up with a _wonderful_ idea. As revenge for the girls wrongfully accusing and punishing them for crimes they hadn't committed, the boys decided to sneak into the girls' room to give them a good spook. To the bewilderment of the perplexed boys, however, the lodge they creeped into hadn't been the room of their female friends, but the rented suite of Hanako Ohtani and Ms. Kashiwagi. Yosuke still remembered his homeroom teacher's final words before he and his friends dashed out of the room: _"All right, boys... I'm all yours! And not a word about this to anyone!"_ It was only half an hour later that Yosuke began to realize that he had run away from a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to become a man. A real man, as Kanji would say. And thus, it was decided that he would slink out of his room once everyone was asleep to try to correct his blunder.

Now that the time to do so had finally arrived though, he was... tentative. He couldn't just knock on the door and beg his homeroom teacher to please renew her offer to him, could he? Well, obviously he could... but what if she denied him, blamed her previous actions on alcohol and told the other teachers – or worse, his parents – that he had appeared before her in the middle of the night with his tainted request?! He really hadn't thought this trough...

"This is ridiculous..." he muttered, shaking his head. This was a simple case of his teenage hormones getting the better of him. He turned around, ready to go back to his own room. Except... he made no effort to wander back. Was going back really the best course of action? Yosuke wasn't like his partner. Women didn't magically flock around him as if he was the only piece of honey around a hive of bees. When a good-looking woman like Kashiwagi told him to _take her_ , it deserved at least some consideration. Who knew when the next opportunity would present itself for him to explore a woman like that? Unlike Yu, he lacked tact with women, or so Chie claimed.

From all the guys in his group of friends, Yosuke would describe himself as the normal one. He was a typical male teenager, which meant that he'd often find himself with erections at inopportune moments, which he wouldn't be able to remedy until he went to bed. While Kashiwagi wasn't the first woman to appear in his fantasies during those times – he was friends with an idol and the girl known for the Amagi Challenge, after all – he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about her.

Kashiwagi wasn't ugly. Yosuke would even go so far as to say she looked great for her age! Her skin showed no wrinkles and he had to admit his eyes had leered at Kashiwagi's generous cleavage more than once during classes. She was still quite the beauty. Perhaps the only ugly thing about her was her ego.

Yosuke wasn't experienced with women. He'd never even kissed a girl before – some 'conquests' in middle school notwithstanding. A chance to fool around with his teacher and maybe even lose his... well, _his virginity_... was a chance he couldn't ignore in good conscience.

He spun his feet once more and began to march forward, his destination clear. Unlike before, he leaped forward with confident strides, his doubts ebbing away. When your attractive teacher offers herself to you, you're supposed to say yes, dammit! Of course, that newfound, fearless bravado forsook him when he found himself in front of Ms. Kashiwagi's door, and his nerves came back with a vengeance. In fact, he could swear they had multiplied!

He gulped aloud, sweat trickling down his head, dipping to his jaw before dropping down to the flooring. He exhaled his tension through his nose. _Calm down, Yosuke_ , he encouraged himself. _I've brought down shadows far more dangerous than this!_ His right hand came up but halted before it could knock. One last exhale, Yosuke promised himself. And then, he knocked three times.

No one opened. In fact, Yosuke didn't hear a single sound in the room. _They must be sleeping_ , he concluded. It was pretty late, after all. He knocked again; once more, there was no reply. "Dammit," he murmured. He'd finally found the courage to saunter to his teacher's room to take her up on her vice offer, only for her to be asleep. "Man, this sucks..." He twirled and began his journey back to his room, sighing wistfully. He jumped when he heard the door behind him open with a squeak.

"Hanamura-kun?"

Yosuke spun to the origin of the sound, coming face to face with his homeroom teacher. "Ms. Kashiwagi…" Oh god… what the hell was he supposed to say? When push came to shove, he suddenly realized he hadn't prepared anything to say for once Kashiwagi opened the door.

Kashiwagi brought him out of his musings with a low, flirtatious chuckle. "Oho! So, you came back. I should've known you wouldn't be able to resist me for long." She closed the door behind her and strutted towards him, hips shaking enticingly. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up to accentuate them, which did not go unnoticed by Yosuke. She stopped in front of him and smirked. "You're such a dirty boy, Hanamura-kun."

Yosuke laughed timidly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well… I… I uhh…"

"You're so shy." Kashiwagi placed her hand on his flustered cheeks, which only served to heat his cheeks even more. "It's adorable."

"Well, you know me," Yosuke voiced in an attempt to be suave, winking at his teacher to exude a confidence that he was sorely lacking at the moment. "I know what the ladies like."

"Do you now…" Kashiwagi eyed her student, scrutinizing every angle of him. Hanamura-kun was attractive enough, she reckoned. He was no Narukami, but he had a certain boyish charm to him. She wouldn't go so far that she'd call him handsome, but he was cute. And after such a devastating defeat at the school's beauty pageant, cute was good enough. She didn't care that he was her student. She snatched the boy's hand that still hung at his side. "Remember – not a word to anyone."

"R… really?" Inwardly, Yosuke began to cheer. Kashiwagi was still on board! It was really happening! However, a chilling thought arose that hampered his jubilation. "B- but… what about Hanako-san?" Though Yosuke was more than eager to fool around with his teacher, he really didn't want the plump girl to watch – or, god forbid, join! – their intimate activities.

"Don't worry about her." She pulled his hand and dragged him into a vacant room. "I rented a spare room just in case you guys would change your minds."

"Wait… What?" he whispered fiery. She'd rented an extra room just in case he or his friends came back? The room was the same as any other, quite barren but with a traditional feel to it, with one noticeable exception compared to the other rooms – there was only one futon. "You… weren't kidding."

Yosuke had expected them to start slow; talk a bit, maybe move on to kissing after that and then… well… do the stuff that happened afterwards, but…

"Are you ready to begin, Hanamura-kun?" Kashiwagi wasted no time after she closed the door shut. Dressed in nothing but a nightgown to hide her unmentionables, she began to pull at the strips on her shoulders that kept her gown up. "Shouldn't you undress, too?"

Clothed in only the garment provided by the Amagi Inn, all it would take for Yosuke to disrobe would be to loosen the sash around his waist, but… weren't they moving a bit fast? It was hard to deny the effect that Kashiwagi unclothing had on him as he experienced familiar stirrings in his boxers, but blood wasn't only going to that particular region. It was also going to his head at an alarming rate!

"I...! I...!" Yosuke stammered, sputtering nonsense as he watched his teacher lower the strands of her gown down her shoulders. His brain was rattling, working overtime as it tried to assess what to do. Everything was moving too fast! He was here – alone… with a woman! Kashiwagi's gown slipped down to the floor, laying disheveled and leaving her in nothing but her undergarment. His mouth stood agape as he eyed her encased bosom with lust-filled eyes. Her black bra pressed against her squashed breasts, displaying their suppleness to the teen. His eyes ghosted over her surprisingly taut stomach, down to her equally-black panty. And behind her undies was her… her…! Already, he was on the verge of hyperventilating, and they hadn't even started yet.

Kashiwagi presented him a bold smile as he ogled her curves. To have such a young man gawk at her was the boost of confidence she sorely needed. Already, she felt that she had made the right decision to offer herself to her students. Yosuke swallowed the anxiousness caught in his throat. She expected him to act, but what was he supposed to...? "I... I don't know what to do...!"

"Wh… what?" Was he serious? He came to her door in the dead of night, telling her he wanted her and now that they had reached the point of no return, he was going to chicken out? Kashiwagi groaned troubledly. "Oh god…" Just her luck... She wanted a younger man, but all she got was a boy. She was meant to be his conquest, not his mother. She reckoned it'd be best to help him on his way.

Yosuke squirmed back a bit when Kashiwagi walked up to him, and he couldn't ignore the supple wiggle of her chest that occurred with each step towards him. Of course, with the futon so close to the wall, he quickly found himself… well… with his back against the wall. When she kneeled down in front of him, he couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably, especially when she began to fumble with his sash.

"Will you sit still!" Kashiwagi flared at the boy. She pulled at his sash, easily disentangling it. Yosuke swallowed; in Kashiwagi's efforts her hooters shook to and fro in her bra, captivating the teen in a way his nurse magazines could never hope to emulate. When his sash came off, the robe cleared to both sides of his shoulders to expose his semi-barren body to his teacher. Now in nothing but his boxers, Yosuke felt a sudden chill.

A chill that did nothing to hide the tent in his underwear, Kashiwagi thought humorously. That part, at least, wasn't afraid to show its enthusiasm, eagerly throbbing inside its concealment. She thanked the heavens for his erect prick. The last thing she needed now was for Hanamura to have performance issues. Her eyes rose slightly to his upper body. Hanamura-kun was surprisingly toned. He wasn't in any sports club as far as she knew, but he still sported a fit body. "Oho, what a surprise. I didn't take you for the athletic type, Hanamura-kun."

Yosuke blushed. Though he had noticed a significant muscle increase since he and Yu began the Investigation Team, it was quite embarrassing to have something that personal affirmed out loud by someone else - and by a woman no less!

"Let's take a gander at what we're working with, shall we?"

"Huh?" Yosuke questioned, his eyes following Kashiwagi's hands as they came down to the sides of his boxers. "Wh- what are you...?" Her fingers slithered into his drawers before tugging his briefs down his legs. Again, he believed everything was moving far too fast. Couldn't she be gentler and more considerate to his feelings?! "W- waait!"

Kashiwagi observed his prick while it sprung into view when she sunk the boy's underwear. With around five inches in length, he seemed to be of average size for one his age. The curls adorning the hilt of his shaft showed his body was still developing, being apparent but not prominent enough that she wished he'd groomed it before coming to her room. His cock pulsed eagerly, the slit op his tip oozing with pre-cum. She chuckled impishly. "At least this part of you knows what it wants from me. I think such directness should be rewarded, no?"

Before Yosuke could grasp the full intent of her words, her hand nimbly slid around and held his shaft. Any utterance of shock or protest was caught in his throat. He barely managed to keep himself balanced on the futon. He couldn't help but whimper. In all honesty, he'd never felt a hand hold him so _perfectly_ before. Sure, there was no one to compare it to but his own, but he'd never complained about his own handling of his prick until now.

Finally finding the courage he needed to speak, Yosuke voiced his surprise, "Ms… Kashiwagi, what are you doing?!" He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle a moan that threatened to come out. The drips of arousal that spluttered from the small opening of the rosy head continued to emerge, not doing Yosuke any favors to convince Kashiwagi that he wasn't enjoying her sublime onanism of his sensitive prickle.

Kashiwagi watched excitedly as Hanamura's face twisted in many different ways in response to her touches. His hands were knuckled, trying but failing to keep his hips from bucking in her hollow hand. Her brown eyes roamed down until she was watching the careful pumping occurring inside the embrace of her fingers.

She eyed the slit on the head of his prick curiously whilst it generated another spurt of pre-cum, slowly saturating the mushroom-like head entirely. Her knuckled fist started to gather the substance, using his arousal to smoothly glide her hand around his manhood, leaving _poor_ Hanamura-kun writhing and gasping in pleasure. He looked somewhat adorable, overtaken by the sensations she brought about. _Let's see the Amagi girl make a boy feel like this!_ she thought boastfully.

"Oh, Hanamura-kun!" she purred, capturing his attention. His eyes came up to meet her own, enlarging as she came closer… and closer… close enough to… Their mouths met. His separated lips were left agape, granting Kashiwagi the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his cavity to skirmish with his oral muscle. She kept her fingers around his rock-hard piece, but the bobbing of her hand lessened in intensity.

His first kiss… Though Yosuke suspected this would be a night of many firsts, it still paralyzed him. He felt her tongue quarrel with his own, but he remained motionless. After a few seconds, he finally felt a healthy supply of electricity empower him, permitting him to start the bout in earnest. They swapped saliva until Kashiwagi broke the kiss and resumed to focus on the jutted pole she still had possession of. With her right hand upping the pace of her jerking, her left hand trailed down to cup and caress his balls.

Yosuke was close, his endurance already subduing as Kashiwagi's skill started to overwhelm him. And even though she would need only a few more minutes for the boy to douse her hand with his seeds, she enjoyed playing with her new toy and couldn't contain her curiosity to see how he would react if she…"How about this?"

In seconds, her tongue branched out and ran along the underside of his cockhead. Yosuke curled forward with a shudder and a moan when Kashiwagi's fingertips scraped over the sensitive skin of his scrotum, kneading them gently and carefully. To hurry her student's impending release along, she angled his dick in line with her mouth. She griped him even tighter – making him mewl – before she rolled her tongue over the swollen head for his viewing pleasure, and then dipped down lower.

Yosuke groaned out loud, drawing out his pleasure while he slowly pushed himself into her hot wet mouth. The feeling swiftly threatened to overwhelm him, not expecting such pleasurable heat to envelop him. So, this was a blowjob?! Her tongue pressed up and massaged the crown of his glans. The taste of pre-cum slid over her taste buds before going down her throat.

Although it had been a while since she had last given a blowjob, Kashiwagi had not lost her finesse. Yosuke's head lolled back with closed eyes when Kashiwagi took him a bit further in, causing his cockhead to bump against the back of her throat. She swallowed, her pharynx flexing around his sensitive tip for his pleasure.

It was the final straw. Fighting back his climax proved to be too difficult for Yosuke. "Ms…! Kashiwagi…! I… _Ugn_ …! I'm going to…!" His back arched forward, his hands surged up to press Kashiwagi's head down to keep his dick as deep inside her esophagus as he could as the first lump of sperm rose from his testicles to clog her throat; Kashiwagi swallowed around the gushing cap, more out of necessity to ameliorate her bulging cheeks than for the gratification of her impulsive student.

Kashiwagi kept her lips secured around his piston, sucking hungrily. Even when Yosuke was finished and diminished the tenacity with which he kept Kashiwagi's head in place, she kept him in her mouth, cleaning his dwindling manhood with her tongue as if it was a mop. It wasn't until Yosuke was thoroughly cleaned that she parted her lips and plucked him out of her orifice.

Yosuke huffed and puffed from the strenuous activities. Though he hadn't exerted himself much, experiencing his first blowjob had been quite tiresome om his psyche. "Wow…! That was just… Wow!" Never had he felt as sexually fulfilled as he did now. The mouth of a woman… It was just… Wow!

Kashiwagi watched her pupil with amusement. He was still such a boy; so easily pleased by her efforts. She leered at the appendage at the apex of his legs. Hanamura-kun's sated penis rested against his thigh. Her student was still erect, though he had lost some of his potency. She had no doubt a hormone-filled teenager like Hanamura-kun would be able to go another round, but a little incentive had never hurt anyone. Plus, he had been staring at _them_ for a while now. "Oh, Hanamura-kun~!" she cooed to pilfer his attention.

Yosuke hefted his head in her direction. He inhaled sharply and his mind felt numb when he registered what his teacher was about to do. His breathing hitched in anticipation for what would come next. Ms. Kashiwagi had guided her hands to the strap of her bra behind her back. The sound of something unclasping reached his perked ears. The swell of her chest loosened as her lingerie slackened.

Kashiwagi took great pride in her tits. People might adore jail bait idols like Rise Kujikawa, but girls like her had a long way to go if they ever wanted to develop her mature cup size. "Are you ready, Hanamura-kun?" Before the boy could insist, she released her hold on her bra and allowed the remaining fastenings of her undergarment to plummet down her shoulders. Kashiwagi exhaled with relief when, alleviated of their constricts, her breasts came free with a grateful bounce. Though she wore bras that fitted her nicely, it always felt more comfortable to have her knockers liberated.

Yosuke was astounded as he eyed his teacher's jugs, his eyes widening to match the fun bags he was leering at. He watched without shame, noting their wonderful shape and size. Her peachy nipples stood erect, cresting the small pink circular area around the peaks. His semi-erect penis was donated a healthy supply of blood, reverting back to its rock-hard state. His hands came up to the marvelous globes, but faltered halfway. What if she didn't want him to touch her?

Kashiwagi hated the boy's indecisiveness. He really needed to show more initiative if he wanted to succeed with women in the future. "Do you like them? You can touch them if you want."

"R… right." With the permission he'd been looking for granted, Yosuke's hands slowly continued their journey. However, when he was only inches away from her chest, he could control his teenage urges no longer and lunged his hands at his teacher's bosom. Kashiwagi squealed from his sudden brazenness. He squeezed them zealously, marveling at the way her smooth skin sunk as his fingers pressed into her pliable mounds. They felt so springy! His thumbs tickled against her nipples, noting the rough texture compared to her silky skin.

"Oho!" Kashiwagi took pride in the boy's eagerness to heft and prod her chest. Her hooters might have sagged a bit since her twenties - though she would never admit it - but they still stood high enough to have a young man like Hanamura-kun pawing at them as if he was a cat playing with a treat. Her hands rose to his toned shoulders and held him tight. "You like my breasts, don't you, Hanamura-kun? Aren't they beautiful? Don't they remind you of the tits of those women in your magazines?"

Her jeer briefly stunned him and caused him to take pause. How did she know about his porn collection?! In truth, Kashiwagi had merely conjectured that a teenage boy like Yosuke would have something akin to porn hidden away somewhere, but he didn't know that. "Y... yeah," he finally agreed, laughing coyly. Honestly, they didn't look as good as those of the nurses in his secret stash, but the pair was more than satisfactory and felt lovely in his hands. His lips pursed as he eyed the erect tip while his thumb gingerly flicked against it. It looked so inviting. With his right hand, he cupped the underside of her left tit and bought it closer to his parted lips.

Kashiwagi wept when something wet, rough and flexible poked her peak. The hands that had seized Yosuke's shoulders tensed from the thrills he brought about. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. "Hanamura-kun…" She moaned with delight as his oral muscle danced over her nipple. "Gyaaa…!" She cried when he suddenly fastened his lips around the tasty teat and began his suction. Her neglected breast was quickly filled with his free hand, massaging the dainty globe. "Hana…! _Ugh!_ Hanamura-kun~!"

Though Kashiwagi quite enjoyed the boy's handling of her susceptible knockers, she felt her body ache with a desire that could no longer be appeased by the boy's indulgence of her jugs. She'd felt her panty exceedingly dampen while blowing him, and now Hanamura-kun was sucking her sensitive nipples with surprising tenderness. Her hands that had settled on her student's shoulders pushed the boy away from her mounds. He released her erect nipple with a _pop_.

"Ms. Kashiwagi…" Yosuke grumbled, not pleased to have been separated from his treat. He mournfully ogled the way her tit wobbled back into place as a result of the sudden detachment. It was supposed to be in his mouth! However, he would not remain disheartened for long. He yelped when Ms. Kashiwagi positioned her foot on his thorax and booted his entire body on the futon. Laid onto his back, he reverted back to his sputtering persona. "Wh- what are you doing?!" Obviously, he had an inkling of what would come next, but he doubted if he was poised to lose his virginity. Once more, he wished his teacher wasn't so hasty and selfish.

"Come on, let's do it." Kashiwagi could have asked him to go down on her first, but… Well, she just wasn't in the mood to explain anything anymore. She wanted to feel good, not spend fifteen minutes of her time enduring a boy trying to keep his teeth from scouring her tender flesh until he finally developed something akin to a technique.

Do it?! As in do _IT_?! "R- right now?!" Suspecting Ms. Kashiwagi's next course of action was one thing, but to hear her utter it so casually was a whole other story. "I'm not-" he planned to protest, tell her he wasn't ready yet, but all potential resistance was stuck in his throat the moment Kashiwagi curved forward, her tits dangling, and began to wiggle out of her panty. He was wide-eyed when her cut-short crown made its debut. The nurses in his magazines had excised all their pubic hairs. Kashiwagi's choice to only clip them suited her. She looked mature and sophisticated, which befitted her.

Yosuke could not be blamed when his eager eyes goggled at his teacher's womanhood when it was finally exposed. The first vagina he'd ever seen in the flesh, he stared unabashedly, memorizing the engorged petals that dripped with heat, making special notice of the erect nub atop of her snatch that he knew held such significance to a woman. The thought to initiate actual contact with her pussy – which was a very real possibility – eluded him, his mind stupefied and content with committing the wonderful image to its databanks for all eternity. When Kashiwagi began to move towards him, all Yosuke could do was pursue her with his eyes. Even when she spread her legs next his sides, his gaze did not leave her labia.

It was until he felt something pull at his cock that his senses returned to him. Looking away from the leaking cunt – which proved to be very difficult, like pulling metal away from a magnet – he saw Ms. Kashiwagi had bended her knees and began to angle his cock in line with her twat. Oh god… This was it, wasn't it? He was about to lose his virginity. He swallowed when he felt the heat radiating from his teacher's vulva when his prick was in line with her vagina. "Are you going to…?" His heart was almost thumping out of his chest. All he had to do was push himself up. One push of the hips… It was all that distanced Yosuke Hanamura from growing into a true man. He could not contain himself much longer, yet when he commenced the rise of his rump, he was denied entry. "Huh…?!"

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ " Kashiwagi playfully disapproved of his impatience. "Why, aren't we being the eager little beaver?" She loved the dominance that came with being the one in control. Hanamura-kun would lose his virginity tonight, but only when she willed it. "Don't worry, Hanamura-kun" she consoled her sobbing student, tilting him against her drenched folds. "You're about to become a very luck boy." With those words of encouragement, she dropped her hips and submerged the boy's pulsing dick past her nether lips and into her depths.

Her taste in younger men – and subsequent failures to seduce them – meant she'd been abstinent for some time now. Perhaps that was why she wailed significantly as he spread her walls when she took him in, finally feeling filled with more than a pair of fingers for the first time in months. Her nails clawed into her student's chest from the sensual feeling.

Meanwhile, Yosuke was dumbfounded by the feeling. Was this what it felt like to be inside a woman?! He wanted to scream, wanted to holler how wonderful it felt to be inside his teacher, but when his lips parted, all he could offer were guttural sounds of approval as his phallus crossed through Ms. Kashiwagi's inner walls. It felt so slick and humid around him! This was just the best!

Kashiwagi was wet enough to take him in with hardly any stalls. Yet, when she took three inches of his penis within her, she paused, shifted her hips for better intrusion and resumed her descend. It seemed that with her long abstinence, she'd grown tighter than she had been in years. When only an inch was left to obtrude, she drooped her hips with a whimper as her groin collided with his. "Uhn~!"

Now completely enveloped by his homeroom teacher, Yosuke finally felt the moxie needed to speak. "Oh wow…! I'm inside you! Ms. Kashiwagi, I'm inside you!" His teacher chuckled at his enthusiasm and placed her hands on his pecs. She didn't waste any time to set herself in motion. When she began to rise her hips, Yosuke grunted when he discovered that his educator moving up felt just as good as when she'd sunk her loins.

Kashiwagi ascended till only his bulbous glans was still nestled between her lips and then bore down. She repeated her movements time and time again, bouncing up and down, much to the enjoyment of the boy writhing beneath her. So, that Shirogane thought she could steal the spotlight, did she? Claim the title that was rightfully hers?! Well, it'd be years before the detective _prince_ would be able to dominate a cock with the same finesse and grace that she currently demonstrated!

Yosuke mewled softly while he experienced phenomena that would've been incomprehensible to him only minutes earlier. Even her mouth paled in comparison! He reveled as he studied Kashiwagi's jugs joggle in line with her thrusts. The enticing sway of her chest cajoled him to do more than observe. Hands that had been glued to Yosuke's sides finally came up to fasten around Kashiwagi's hips. At last, he began to put his hips into motion. He tried to match his teacher's pace – surge when she came down and withdraw as she recoiled – but he quickly found himself in a jam. Each time he pulled back, he propelled forward far too soon. " _Ahn...!_ Ms. Kashiwagi...!" It felt so good - too good if he was being honest~! Whenever he retracted, he feared he'd lose the pleasant sleek heat that enveloped him and couldn't help but plunge deep into her. It awarded him the occasional sob from the woman on top of him, but his many groans and moans made the recipient's lack of responses only more apparent.

To say Kashiwagi was irked with his performance would be an understatement. Hanamura-kun wasn't very talented. At times, he reminded her of a splashing fish out of the water. He had the enthusiasm needed, but he lacked experience. However, with some coaxing on her part, she had no doubt Hanamura-kun would get the hang of it and become a respectable lover. She was and always would be a teacher, after all~! Until then though, she'd have to settle for his sudden abrupt spasms when the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. "Slow down a bit," she'd often tell him when he overzealously thrust into her. "You're too impulsive!"

She made a sudden grasp for his hands and slid them over her body until she reached her wobbling tits. "Just lie still and play with my breast," she urged him. Placing her hands to the floor at the sides of his head, she continued to ride the boy. Now that she requested Hanamura not to move except for his vigorous fingers that basked at her chest, Kashiwagi could feel her own fulfillment take hold. Taking one hand off the futon to throw her drenched hair back, she energetically bounced on top of her student. Hanamura-kun did a surprisingly adequate task of caressing her sensitive bosom, bringing her closer to her climax whilst she gyrated her hips around his piston for her own bliss. If this kept up, she might even be able to hit her peak! At times, she would feel his muscles contract erratically, snagging her momentum, but that was to be anticipated.

Of course, his impetuous stabs also meant he was close to his orgasm. She felt him twitch significantly between her corridor, much more than when they began, bequeathing her slick walls with an ample amount of pre-cum. It were signs Kashiwagi knew well. He was going to cum, even if he hadn't the will to announce it. It was to be expected. Even though she'd slurped the first load out of him to prolong the time it would take him to ejaculate once she inserted him inside of her, he was still a virgin. A few minutes was all she could realistically expect of him. She merely hoped he'd be able to get it up a third time so she could achieve her own release. "Are you going to cum?" He merely nodded, lacking the fortitude to voice it. "Where do you want to cum?" she breathed. "On my back... _ugh..._ or maybe my tits?"

Oh god! Why did she have to talk so sultry in his time of need? Yosuke felt her lift her hips, her snatch scraping past the crown of his tip. Fuck! Was she really going to dislodge him? She couldn't be so cruel, could she? Of course, Kashiwagi's logic was sound, and Yosuke undoubtedly would have agreed with her reasoning had his mind not been consumed by lust. He wasn't wearing a condom, Kashiwagi's hadn't taken any birth control, the inn didn't sell morning-after pills; all equally sound justifications to pull him out before he could spray his very potent seeds in her very fertile womb, but Yosuke was lost to the world and all sense of reasoning had gone out the window long ago. All he could think now was how nice and snug his sensitive dick felt inside his teacher's constricting cunt and that he didn't want to lose that heat.

"H- Hanamura?!" Kashiwagi shrieked when his hands left her tits to snatch the sides of her hips and dragged her down to the hilt of his shift. She couldn't help but whimper when his obtuse cockhead bumped against her cervix. "Wh- what are you doing?!" For the first time since starting their debauchery, Kashiwagi felt like she had lost control. She tried with all her might to escape from Yosuke's grasp, but the boy showed surprising strength when he lifted her slightly in the air and initiated a final offensive on her insides. Her heavy knockers began to shake uncontrollably. "Hana - _Ugh~!_ Hana - _Oh god...~!_ Hanamura...kun! Let go!"

As good as it felt, he couldn't manage for long. The pulsing of his manhood intensified, the vigor he showed in his assault supplanted by weak, erratic thrusts that confirmed he could cum at any moment. "Don't cum inside! Don't you dare cum inside, you fucking idi- _Aaaagh_!"

After one final hustle wherein Yosuke pushed himself as deep as he could inside of his teacher, he came with a drawn-out moan that rose all the way from his shackled throat, discharging his pearly whites deep inside his teacher. "Ms...! Ugh...!" Yosuke grunted, finally rediscovering his voice. "Ms. Kashiwagi...!" With each throb of his sprinkling cock, another wad of semen would eject from his tip.

"Hana...! _Gyaaa…!_ Hanamura-kun~!" Hanamura's unforeseen intensity of his final lunges into her, the startling feeling of suddenly losing all control of the situation, and the bullet after bullet of opalescent fluid shot into her with her alarmed senses heightened to its peak… Kashiwagi couldn't help but cum from the feeling! Her smooth hands roamed over Yosuke's pecs, her hips gyrating around his bursting phallus with fervor. "Hanamura-kun!"

Yosuke felt a strange liquid gush over his cock and testicles while he emptied his sac. The sudden flush of liquid surprised him, but what left him speechless was the sudden contraction of her cunt. _"Uhn!"_ Even tighter than before, she wrapped around him and refused to let go! Even after his last shot of jizz was ousted, the milking of his prickle refused to end!

Kashiwagi had transformed into a frantic woman, trashing her hips around Yosuke's wilting piece in a desperate attempt to maintain her splendid orgasm. Oh god, it felt fantastic! All the stress she had built up after the beauty pageant was abolished from her body. She was on a high she never wanted to come down from!

But alas, the living could only experience heaven for so long before they were expelled back to the mortal realm. Kashiwagi came down from her intoxicated state as the incredible sensations ebbed away. As the adrenaline left her body, she felt her remaining strength sap out of her. She couldn't even keep herself supported anymore; her arms gave way and she tumbled down onto her student, her tits swelling against his labored chest. "Oh wow…" she breathed as she reflected on the carnal events she had shared with her student. With Hanamura-kun sated like never before, she felt his meat diminish in size until he slipped out of her. Both their juices leaked from her satisfied cunt, trailing down her thighs onto both her student and the futon.

Yosuke reposed from the exuberant physical exertion he had committed. He felt his seeds plummet down his thighs, but he gave it no thought. No, all that was on his mind was that he was no longer a virgin. At the age of sixteen, he – Yosuke Hanamura – had lost his virginity fucking his homeroom teacher in the town's only inn. He felt an odd sense of pride fill him. Never before had he felt so vindicated. His decision to sneak back to Ms. Kashiwagi's room in the midst of night had been the right one!

When Kashiwagi found her vitality return to her, she forced herself off her student and swung herself to the side to lie down next to him. "Not bad, Hanamura-kun!" she complimented her pupil. "Though it wouldn't hurt if you taught yourself some self-control…" she lamented as she felt his sperm stain the futon beneath her. "Cumming inside a woman without protection… Well, we covered the dangers in class, didn't we? Of course, if I end up pregnant I expect you to take full responsibility."

"Wh- whaaat?!"

Kashiwagi chuckled mischievously. "Relax. I'm just kidding." Conceiving a baby with one of her students would be the end of her career as a teacher. Not to mention that Hanamura-kun would be a terrible provider. "I'll drive by the pharmacy in the morning."

Still, his blunder at the end aside, Hanamura-kun had shown potential. He certainly wasn't savvy enough yet to leave a woman thunderstruck, but with the right mentor mixed with his eagerness to please, he could flourish into a fine lover. "You know, I couldn't help but notice your latest exam results. If you want, I can give you some _private lessons_ after school."

"Private... lessons?" Yosuke flushed crimson. As stated before, he believed himself to be the normal one in his group of friends. He had a pretty good hunch what these private lessons were going to entail. And as the normal hormone-filled teenager he saw himself as, there was only one logical answer to his hot homeroom teacher offering him private lessons after school. "Yes please!"


End file.
